Strange World
by MadisonJillian
Summary: Have you ever thought of a world where media types lived as normal humans? No? Well too bad! This story centers around Disney, Dreamworks, and Pixar, as well as their characters. Rated T for strong language and innuendos. May increase if it's needed!
1. Chapter 1

**What time is it? New fanfic time! This one doesn't have much of a plot (for now) besides randomness with three OCs(?) but I'll add more characters as I add more chapters. I'll give a link to my Pinterest where both my versions or my friend's creepy versions of the characters will be! As always, R & R, no flames, and leave a comment or PM about what better name I should give this fanfic because I honestly have no clue. XD**

Somewhere in the middle of the universe, large text floated by. Just like in Star Wars.

 _Imagine a world like your own, but media existed outside of books and televisions. Where big studios, book genres, video companies, and other things I'm too lazy to mention. Like seriously. They don't pay me enough to name everything. It costs a lot of money to send these words to space! But anyways...all of those media types live just like you as human beings. They create moving stories and lovable characters (except for HBO and his Game of Thrones. Those characters are all assholes). And in turn, those characters come to life. Literally. They travel with whoever created them. They're simply called Characters (I know, it's not a very creative). We follow the story of Disney, Dreamworks, and Pixar, as they go through their lives. But let's start from the beginning, shall we? Well, at least up to when Disney found Pixar and helped him grow. Uhhhg, I need a drink..._

And like that, the text floated off into the deeps of space.

Rain poured through the dark night. A young woman, appearing to only be 20 years old, walked along the sidewalk. A shadow followed behind her. To normal people, it was just a blur but to the young woman, it was her main and most loyal Character, Mickey. Disney had no plans for the night besides taking a stroll. The rain was cooling on her skin after a long hard day in the hot office. They had to plan out new movies (which was ALWAYS a bore) as well as design new characters for new movies. Now, the rain was refreshing and meant another day well spent. As she passed by an alley, she felt a tug on her dress. **Miss Disney, look!** She heard her Character talk. She looked in the direction that he was pointing. At first, there was nothing to see besides some pieces of trash littered around. Then, she saw a glimpse of movement. It was small but definitely there. She walked slowly to where she saw the movement. A thin cloth was covering something that would sometimes jerk or shiver. Taking a deep breath, she tugged the cloth away to see a child, about 6 years old.

"Hey there. Where are your parents?" she said in the softest voice possible. The boy jumped and quickly sat up, hugging the cloth to his thin body. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks!

"I-I don't h-have p-parents." The boy whimpered when a gust of wind blew past the pair. The wind blew one of the shoulders of his torn rag shirt down, exposing a tattoo on his shoulder. A picture of a lamp. Every company representative has a tattoo on their shoulder that represented their company. Disney stroked the tattoo and it shimmered in response to her touch.

"What's your name?" She asked. The boy looked at his shoulder than back at her.

"P-pixar."

"Well Pixar, you've got a family now."

"So, what movie do you want to make?" Disney asked the now 7 year old boy.

"Hm, how about a movie about toys? They can talk and move but not when a human is looking at them!" Disney laughed at the boy's movie idea. It wasn't bad, it just sounded like a very childish idea for a movie. But childish doesn't equal bad.

"Okay. First, lets talk about the characters. Who should be the characters?" Her Characters brought in a LARGE toy chest filled with various kinds of toys. She let the boy look through the chest. Surprisingly, he didn't take too long to decide.

"These will be the two main characters!" He said, pulling out a cowboy and space commander toys. He pulled out various other toys from a Mr. Potato head to a slinky dog.

"And these will be the side characters!" The young Pixar exclaimed.

"Okay, now you have the characters. What about a story?" The boy thought for a minute.

"How about the cowboy being jealous of the space toy and so he gets rid of him but the other toys get angry at him so he has to go find him and bring him back!" Disney nor her Characters believed the boy could talk that fast and that long of a sentence.

"Okay, and now the setting?"

"They're all owned by a really good boy in a suburban neighborhood and his neighbor is a really bad boy who likes to hurt toys. Oh yeah! And there's a pizza place near by where they live!" Disney smiled.

"I'm guessing you're hungry for some pizza. Lets go get some. I think now is a good time to break." The boy smiled from ear to ear and ran up to her.

"Really?! Yay!" Disney gave a small nod.

"Of course! There should be a really good pizza place near here in fact." They walked out of the room, followed by Disney's Characters. Before walking out the room entirely, Mickey Mouse turned to look at the toys lying on the ground. The toys shimmered. Their mistress may not be able to see it but he could. He had a good feeling about this movie idea. He locked the door and closed it behind him.

"I wanna do 3D!" Pixar whined.

"Why? Don't you like the 2D animated style?" Disney asked the pouting studio.

"I do! But I wanna be different!" Disney sighed. She didn't like the idea of trying something that could easily end horribly. But she knew that once Pixar had an idea in his head, he won't let go of it so easily.

"Okay, fine. But at least test it out first and make sure it's the way you want the movie to be." Pixar sat down in front of a computer and managed to pull up a file that Disney had never seen before.

"I already did that! Look!" He clicked on the file and the computer went black. Before Disney could scold Pixar for making something without her permission and possibly breaking the computer, a 3D ball rolled into view. It was mostly yellow with a blue stripe around its middle and a red star on either side of it. Following was a 3D lamp much like they young studio's tattoo. The lamp tried jumping on the ball and moving it around before giving up and looking at the camera. The video stopped playing and the older studio was left speechless. The video was amazing! It was a bit clunky but great overall. "What do you think?" Pixar asked, bringing Disney back to her senses.

"I-I think it could use a little work but...I guess you could do the movie in 3D." Pixar jumped up and nearly knocked the old computer down.

"YAY! I'm going to go work on the movie now!" Pixar ran off to get his new established team of animators, producers, and cartoonists to work. Disney sighed and sat down.

"I hope this movie won't be the biggest flop of the decade." She felt a hand touch her shoulder, causing her to look up and see her main Character.

 **I think you should have more faith in him. I have a feeling he's going to go far. He may not even need you to guide him if he gets to that point.** The mouse made her smile and that thought.

"I guess I worry for him. He has big ideas but can he accomplish what he sets out to do?"

 **I guess we just have to wait and see.**

Despite what many people believed the movie, Toy Story, to be (a big flop), it came out as one of the best and revolutionary movies of its time. After the movie was made and released, Pixar got new Characters. The first being the lamp, who would often talk in morse code with its light but somehow the boy understood it, and the toys from the movie. Over the years, both studios grew, each making new movies and in turn, getting new Characters. It wasn't long before Dreamworks made Shrek and quickly grew to rival the other studio. Each year, they tried everything they could to out do each other. Even though some Dreamworks films didn't do so well, others became loved by all like How to Train Your Dragon and Kung Fu Panda. Disney broke up into 3 part: 2D (old) Disney, Live Action Disney, and 3D (new) Disney. Pixar also grew to be well known and loved. He made movies from talking cars to rat cooks to old men flying in houses held up by balloons and going on adventures with kids, birds, and talking dogs. Now in 2015, he released yet another film loved by many called Inside Out. Now, we find the studio in his office looking up reviews for the new movie. He did this every time he released a movie to see what people had to say. His new Character(s), Riley and her emotions in her head, look over his shoulder to see what people had to saw about their performance.

"It looks pretty good so far." Pixar said with a smile on his face.

" **'So far'? Did you HAVE to add that?** " A voice said distastefully from inside Riley's head.

"You never know, Disgust, there may be people who disagree with the movie." Pixar said without looking away from the computer monitor. His other Characters were in the room, too (except for the Cars and Planes cast. They are outside arguing over which transportation device is better), but they didn't really care to know about how well Inside Out was. For the most part, they knew it was going to be good. Pixar's films almost always are. Dug, from Up, looked up and perked his ears.

" **I think I hear 3Disney coming.** " He said, wagging his tail. 3Disney was what Pixar and his Characters like to call the new Disney. " **And Dreamworks is with him, too?** " Sure enough, screaming and crashing could be heard down the hall.

"Yep, that's definitely 3Disney and Dreamworks..." The door busted open and two young men bursted in.

"Pixar! Which of us is the better 3D animator?!" Disney asked. Disney split into 3 parts but 3Disney had a different gender than the other two.

"It's totally me! I did 3D animation way before you ever did! You don't even have many 3D Characters!" Dreamwork, the taller boy, yelled at Disney. He did have a point. Disney had only made a few 3D movies.

"Well I made Frozen!" Disney retorted.

"Yeah, well I made How to Train Your Dragon! Frozen wasn't even that good!" The Frozen Characters, whom weren't paying attention really, looked up in shock.

" **OH?! YOU WANNA GO, HUH?!** " Elsa summoned a sword made of ice.

" **BRING IT BITCH!** " Jack Frost held his staff out in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Um, I was the first 3D animator, remember?" Pixar laughed nervously.

" **Yo, bitches! I'm the real ice king around here!** " Frozone, from the Incredibles, shot ice at both Elsa's and Jack's feet, causing them to fall over.

" **Wow, think of all the fanfiction.** " Joy laughed from inside Riley's head. Jack had fallen on top of Elsa, in a very *cough cough* strange way. The ice queen drew her sword and was about to impale the "ice imp" before being stopped by Carl, again from Up. He used his cane to hold her arm holding the sword down while Kevin pushed Jack off and cawed at him.

" **There, now stop fighting for fuck's sake.** " Carl said before going back to the other side of the room.

"I'm still the best." Dreamworks grumbled.

"Look, I know you two have some sexual tensions towards each other that need to be released so there's a closet down the hall that you can use, IF you hadn't destroyed it yet on your way here." The other two studios looked at Pixar for a good long minute before realizing what he had just said.

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

"Well, if you don't get out of my building, I'll call security and tell them that you two started making out and were dry humping." Pixar said with a smile. The other studios and even their Characters were shocked by what he said.

" **If he said get out, then GET OUT!** " The Pixar Characters walked menacingly towards the studios, each holding a weapon of some sort.. They didn't take kindly to the pair barging in and creating a scene while Pixar was "working".

"Man, they run fast." Pixar said after he had blinking and opened his eyes to see the rivals and their Characters missing. "Well, back to 'work'!" He shrugged and got back on the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if anyone likes or even notices this fanfic but at least my friend likes it so I'll continue writing it until my interests change again. It's hard being a fangirl of multiple fandoms. -;**

"Finally! Everything's done!" Pixar breathed out a breath of relief. He had been working on The Good Dinosaur all day (it's been pretty much all that he worked on after the release of Inside Out) and now it was time to get some rest. The summer heat annoyed him, especially since it's CALIFORNIAN summer heat, and he couldn't wait to take a shower. He got up and walked to the side of his office, where he pulled a book out to reveal a hidden room that acted as a house.

" **You really need to change that lever. It's too cliche!** " Mike, from Monsters Inc, said. Pixar shrugged.

"Seriously, I doubt anyone is going to be pulling down books just to get into this room." Pixar walked into the bathroom, while his Characters went off elsewhere in the small house, and began taking off his shirt. The shower curtains were pulled back quickly to reveal Sony Entertainment (the cartoon one, not the live action one) wearing a swimsuit and an inflatable ducky thingy.

"Hey Pix! Let's go to the beach!" Pixar yelped and jumped.

"S-Sony?! How did you get in here?!" Pixar said/yelled.

"Oh, I just pulled down your book lever. You really need to get that changed. It's really cliche." Pixar sighed and rubbed his head.

"Okay but why are you here? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see my so beautiful wifey! And convince him to go to the beach with me! Who knows, maybe it'll turn into something more romantic." SE giggled like a little girl.

"First of all, I'M NOT YOUR WIFEY! And secondly, IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

"You're not my wifey YET, and so what if it's midnight? That makes it even more romantic. I can't wait to touch yo-" The door to the bathroom slammed on, hitting Pixar in the face doing so.

" **Pixar! Are you alri- SONY!** " Riley yelled. The rest of the Characters were behind her looking scared. She tore the door down BY HERSELF! Even her emotions were scared for their lives.

"I was here to see my beautiful wifey! And you knocked him out when you opened the door ever so gently..." Sure enough, Pixar was on the ground. SE sighed dramatically. "I guess the beach has to wait. Tootledoo!" SE threw a smoke bomb on the ground and when it cleared, the studio was gone.

" **...you piece of shit.** "

The next morning, Pixar jolted awake. He was in his own bed but he didn't remember going to bed the night before. He just remembered something about Sony...

"SHIT! IF SONY DID SOMETHING TO ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP, I'LL-"

" **Pixar? Awake already?** " Woody said, opening the door to the studio's room.

"Oh...I guess so. What happened to me?"

" **Well, we heard you yell and came running up to the door but it was locked. So Riley broke the door open but ended up knocking you out.** " Despite the toy not being able to sweat, Pixar could tell that the toy was a bit nervous about the whole "knocking their studio out" situation.

"So...where's Sony?" Pixar was nervous about the answer to his question.

" **Oh! He vanished from the premises. EVE said so.** " Pixar relaxed his tense muscles.

"Wait, what time is it? NOON?! I need to get to work!" Pixar was about to get up but Woody managed to jump on him, keeping him from getting up.

" **We all decided you need a break. I'm sure The Good Dinosaur can wait. Maybe Sony was right. The beach does sound like a nice place to go. I'll go have someone call 3Disney and Dreamworks!** " The toy jumped off him and ran out the door and a surprisingly fast rate.

"Man, that toy is heavy." Pixar muttered to himself as he got up and went looking for his pair of swim trunks. He opened the closet and before he could touch the pile of clothes on the floor, it moved. He jumped and cautiously reached foreword to pull the clothes off from whatever they hid. A lamp shade peeked up.

"L-Lamp?! What are you doing here?! And why are you, um, dressed like that?" Sure enough, the lamp was "wearing" a fishnet pantyhose around its base and lower part of the body. He also had red lipstick around the rim of his shade and had pink powder on both sides of the shade. Pixar didn't even know how the lamp managed to get all of that on it.

" **I wanna be pretty!** " The lamp said in morse code.

"Lamp, you look like a hooker...you know what, I am NOT going to question this." He said, looking through the pile of clothes for his pair of swim trunks. He found his own but he noticed another on that he never remembered getting. He picked it up and looked at it's tag. "From your secret admirer?" The swim trunk had a heart over the crotch area and another heart with words on the butt. Pixar felt sick looking at it. "Property of...SONY?!" Pixar read the words and instantly ripped the trunks in half. "SONY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

 **Sorry this is so short! But in the next chapter, we get to see what the three studios get into on the beach! :D Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New, long chapter! You guys get to meet Live Action Disney, NBC, and HBO! :D as always, R &R and let me know what you think! **

"Why are we here again?" Disney said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Apparently, one of Pixar's Characters called us both to enjoy a day on the beach." Dreamworks wasn't happy either but he knew not to upset Pixar's Characters, especially newer ones.

"Wait, which one of his Characters called us anyways? I would think Pixar would call us himself."

"I think it was Nemo." Dreamworks may not have know Pixar as long as Disney has but he can tell one Character's voice from the next.

"Nemo?! Dreamworks, he's a fucking FISH! How the hell would he even pick up a phone?!" Before Dreamworks could give argue, a plane appeared over head and wAS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE GROUND! The two jumped out of the way as the plane crashed, followed by an "I'm okay!". Pixar stood up, looking at his Character on the ground.

"I'll get you fixed later." He looked back up. "Sorry for keeping you waiting! I would have gone on the house held up by balloons but it would have taken too long." Right on time, the said house appeared behind him, moving at an alarming rate. Fortunately, it stopped before hitting the studios. Carl had attached jets to the house (probably got help from the Tomorrowland folk).

"Carl! What the fuck?! And why didn't you tell me you upgraded your house?!"

" **I saw no reason to. Besides, I never tried this baby out.** "

"So you decided to try out a jet house on a place where there's a lot of people?!"

" **Yep. Mad bro?** " Pixar glared at the old man. He shouldn't have let him go on the internet to check out what a "meme" was.

"Fine, whatever. We're here to have fun!"

" **He's so mad.** " Carl told Russell, who wasn't really paying attention. He was more interested in the little baby crabs.

"Oh for fuck's sake you guys!" Pixar smacked his forehead. Sure enough, Disney and Dreamworks were arguing about who has better characters or some shit. The rest of the Pixar's Characters caught up to the three and were forming ideas to get Disney and Dreamworks to stop their constant fighting.

" **We could try running them over.** "

" **We can try messing up their minds and emotions (and maybe get them to confess their feelings).** "

" **We can give them food poisoning.** "

" **I can shoot them with my bow and arrow.** "

" **Fucking hell Merida! This isn't the fucking Hunger Games! IF we wanted to shoot them with arrows, we would ask Katniss or even Hawkeye to do it.** "

"Hey! We hear you guys over there!" The Characters stopped talking and looked over to where the two bickering studios were. They were staring right at them.

"W-well, lets stop fighting and, um, have some fun! Also, people are staring right at us." Sure enough, people were either looking right at the unusual group or kept looking at them and looking away so they won't get caught looking.

"Well, to be fair, we are an strange group." Dreamworks pointed out, looking especially at the Characters.

"HEY! DISNEY!" A voice called, catching the studios' attentions. It was LA (live action) Disney as well as 2D Disney. LA was a girl often known for wearing a Captain Jack Sparrow's outfit, despite the Jack Sparrow Character's complaints. 2D didn't look like she aged at all though she did sometimes complain about sore muscles and aching bones.

"Hey you guys!" 3D Disney always liked the other two and often strived to be like them.

"Pixar! You aged so much since we last saw you! Congrats on your latest film! Heard that it and that Jurassic World were really fighting it out over the weekend." LA wrapped an arm around Pixar's shoulders.

" **Literally.** " Anger could be heard grumbling in Riley's head.

"And Dreamworks..." LA's eyes narrows as Dreamworks did the same. Before THEY could get into a fight, though, they were distant yelling.

"Hannibal! Put down Tyrion right this instant! Is that a pot of fucking boiling water?! DON'T YOU DARE COOK TYRION!"

"DAMMIT NBC! CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR CANNIBAL HANNIBAL?!" Sure enough, NBC and HBO were fighting/trying to make sure Hannibal doesn't eat Tyrion from Game of Thrones.

" **But there's always room for a snack.** " The cannibal said, still somehow holding onto the squirming dwarf. NBC was a well built man, looking to be in his 40's, while HBO was smaller and looked to be in his late 20's.

"IF YOU PUT ONE TOE IN THAT WATER, I'LL SEND THE BLOND DRAGON CHICK'S DRAGONS ONTO YOU!"

" **YOU FORGOT MY NAME?!** " Daenerys Targaryen said, quite upset.

"Do you even know half of the GoT Character's names?" HBO retorted.

 **"...no...** "

"Hey! NBC! HBO! Over here!" The two channels stopped and looked to see the 3 Disney studios, Pixar, and Dreamworks.

"Oh god, not those losers." HBO muttered.

"Just don't look at them and maybe they- WTF HBO!" HBO had hopped onto a dragon's back and flew off.

" **WAIT! YOU FORGOT ME!** " Tyrion yelled after the dragon.

"Well, plan B. RUN AWAY!" And like that, NBC and his Characters (along with Tyrion whom Hannibal was holding and running like a raccoon holding a smaller cat) ran away.

"Aw, they ran away." LA moped.

" **They don't like us!** " Sadness cried in Riley's head.

" **If you guys don't shut up, I swear to go I will-** " Riley was cut off by Eugene.

" **By the way, why do you keep talking to yourself? You sound like you're going insane.** " Rapunzel punched the thief in the side of his ribs.

" **Eugene! You don't just ask little 11 year old girls why they talk to themselves! That's rude!** "

"WIFEY!" And just like that, all of the Pixar Characters and Pixar, himself, froze.

"Oh shit, that dude!" Dreamworks sighed and facepalmed. Sony ran up to Pixar and was about to go in for a glomp when he was suddenly punched in the face by 2Disney.

"You. Don't. Mess. With. My. Baby!" Pixar didn't know whether to be thankful or embarrassed.

"But we're star-crossed lovers!" SE sobbed. "I only wanted to kiss him and do other things with him!" That was when the Pixar Characters snapped. They all started growling (which is scary as hell!) and slowly moved to where SE was.

" **Don't you EVER say anything like that again!** " They said in unison. 2Disney froze when she saw something. A glimpse. Most people would shrug it off but she KNEW she saw it. It was too quick for her but it looked like the Characters glitched. Not like Vanellope from Wreck it Ralph but it did look wrong. Out of place. Sony looked like he was going to piss his pants, well swimsuit. He quickly got up and ran away, tripping over his feet. Everything was silent until LA looked up and noticed the sun starting to set.

"Wow! That late already huh? I best get going. Need to go work on my (Jack Sparrow:Mine!) ship. Catch you guys later." Pixar finally breathed in and out.

"I should get going, too. Disney, Dreamworks, wanna...walk with me?" 3Disney noticed 2Disney looking at Pixar, scared.

"Yeah, you guys can go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." As the two walked off, 3D turned to 2D. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"I-I'm a bit worried about Pixar. Have you ever noticed how aggressive his Characters get towards others hurting or disrespecting Pixar?"

"Kinda but I thought all Characters do that!" 2D gave 3D a look that said "really? like really?". "Okay, maybe not EXACTLY like other Characters but they just seem protective of Pixar." 2D sighed.

"Either it is something or I'm just imagining it but either way, here take Mickey." She said, gently nudging her main Character in front of her.

"Your main Character?!" 3D couldn't believe that she would give him something as valuable as the mouse.

"He will keep you safe. He may not look like it but he is very strong. He can even summon a keyblade! Please, take him. I think I will sleep better if he's with you."

"T-thank you! I don't think I'll need his help since I'm pretty strong, too, but it's nice to know that you're there for me. Well, I better catch up with the others. See you some other time!" 3D had Baymax pick him up along with Mickey and flew to wherever the other two studios were.

"Please stay safe." 2Disney whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uugh! Why is making a movie so hard!" Pixar cried, slamming his head into the desk before realizing how much that hurts like a motherfucker. Before any of his Characters could say anything, screaming could be heard in the distance. Everyone moved to the window to find the source of the noise. Coming into view were two girls, one chasing the other.

"PS! Come back wifey! Why don't you except my undying love for you?!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING WIFEY!"

The two ran into the building and girly screams from surprised men and woman alike could be heard from floor to floor. Finally, the two burst into the office and ran into Pixar, who had gone to get an ice pack for his head, causing them to all fall to the floor. Following shortly were Characters that they had never seen before.

" **Why won't you leave us alone?!** " A small purple dragon growled at the other offending Characters.

" **Because we love you!** " An animatronic fox said in a robotic voice, hardly moving his jaw.

"Great! Now I hurt all over! Who the hell are you girls anyways?" A girl with black hair with blue streaks looked up.

"Rude! You should introduce yourself FIRST!"

"You entered MY office so YOU owe ME an explanation!"

"FINE! I'm Playstation and that daughter of a bitch is PC gaming. AND SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" The other girl looked up, saw Playstation, and jumped at the other gaming system.

"WIFEY! Are you alright?! Leave her alone you dirty boy!" The PC Characters jumped at the Playstation ones, who all simple stepped aside, causing the Characters to crash face first into the ground. Wall-E, who had left right when the girls got there, came back with a plastic cup from the water machine and dropped it near the girls*. They stopped fighting and looked at it confused. Suddenly there was a gasp and EVE ran (flew) to Wall-E to scold him about his joke. Pixar sighed and sat down in his chair.

"The name's Pixar, as you can probably tell by my Characters." The Characters from both gaming companies looked at Pixar and his Characters.

" **We didn't even notice them to be honest.** " The PS Character known as Nathan Drake said, scratching his head.

" **Oh thanks you bastard!** " Anger growled. Kratos looked at Riley as if he heard the emotion talk. He walked over, picked the girl up, and shook her.

" **You have voices in your head, too?!** " He said loudly, which was also his normal voice.

" **You can hear my emotions?! Wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN "TOO"?!** " Riley was getting irritated by being shaken like a rag doll so she simply BROKE KATOS' HAND TO GET FREE!

" **DAMN! That bitch is scary with a capital S! I'm gonna tap it.** " Dante was about to walk towards the young girl when Dug ran up to him and started growling. All the Pixar Characters took up battle stances, shifting as if they were on an old TV.

"Your Characters glitch, too?!" Playstation got up after successfully knocking PC out. "Same here! Also, bad Dante! Bad! Don't you ever make a joke like that!" PS scolded the demon hunter.

"Wait, yours shifts, too?" This caught Pixar's attention.

"Well, yeah! I don't know why they do it, though. I think it has something to do with the scar on my back."

"Scar on your back...? Like this?" Pixar stood up and turned around, lifted his shirt to show a long scare from the top of his spine down to the tail bone.

"Yep, same scar. Had it since I could remember. I never knew anyone else to have it."

"Gasp! My Wifey has a scar?! Let me kiss-" and PC was out like a light again.

"I guess we should get going. We have a top secret gaming meeting going on in Seattle in the next couple of days so it's best that we leave." Playstation sheepishly said.

" **Secret gaming meeting? Don't you mean PAX? AAANNNDD they're gone.** " Buzz said before realizing that they were gone. Pixar sat down again, thinking about what PS said.

"Go fish."

"We're playing checkers, Dreamworks!"

"Fine, go fuck your self." The studio said, crossing his arms.

"What's with your fascination with fish anyways?" Disney moved another check piece.

"Because my main Character is boy with a fishing pole!" Pixar walked into the room where the two other studios were constantly fighting. It was one o'clock in the afternoon but Pixar was still tired. He had a strange nightmare the other night. It's been on his mind since he woke up around 5. He remembered that he was tied to a table on his stomach. Scientists, or doctors, were in the room scurrying around him. One grabbed a scalpel and put it to the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, ready for the pain when a distorted scream filled the air. His eyes shot open. He was now in a hallway covered with blood and corpses. Something was moving towards him in the shadows. He ran away, hoping to escape whatever had killed those people.

"You can't escape yourself." Was written on a wall that had just appeared, blocking his path. The screaming became louder. Pixar curled up on the ground and saw the thing walk out from the shadows. It looked like him but as an animatronic. A broken one at that. Wires were broken and jutting out from under its skin. The skin on the left elbow, the right knee, and its stomach was ripped and its exoskeleton showed. There were smaller rips on the body and its teeth was sharp. The eyes were black except for a red dot in each of them. It screamed a third time just as Pixar woke up. He was panting and sweating and his Characters also jolted awake, scared for their master's safety.

"Pixar! Are you alright? You look horrible!" Disney exclaimed, causing Pixar to come back to reality.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'm fine. Tired, though."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Pixar shook his head.

"N-no. Look, I should go work on my movies. See you guys later." He fast walked away, his Characters following close behind him.

"Hm, that was weird." Disney said and sighed.

"I won." Dreamworks sat back. Sure enough, he had one the checkers game.

"YOU SON OF A-"

 ***If you got this referance, good job! And also sorry that you had to see that video.**


	5. Chapter 5

"All done!" Disney sighed. He finally finished filing paperwork. Earlier, he had gone to help 2Disney with managing the children at Disneyland so he didn't have that much time to file paperwork. Pulling out some darts, he through each dart at a dart board with Dreamworks' face on it. For each individual dart, he would say something he hated about Dreamworks. "You're ignorant." "You have awful taste in music." "You smell bad." "You're...sorta cute." "I kinda like your smile." "Your laugh is, sorta kinda adorable." "I wonder what you-"

" **Um, Disney?** " Disney jumped, realizing that he had drifted a little. He looked at his Characters, whom most either gave him a weird look or tilted their head. Except Anna and Elsa. They had a strange twinkle in their eyes and they were both rubbing their hands together like they were plotting something. He swore they were chanting "ship" under their breath but he wasn't quit sure.

"Oh, um, yeah? I was, er, sleeping and thinking about a cute person!" He nervous laughed.

" **Dreamworks**?" Mickey asked with a confused look on his face.

"What?! NO! I would NEVER love that stinky, bad mouthing, cute, adorable..." He trailed off. Now his Characters gave very confused faces, except for Elsa and Anna since they were still having their little "ship" ritual, whatever that was. "Okay, maybe I find him a LITTLE cute. BUT THAT'S IT!" The Characters weren't buying it.

" **So you like him?** "

"I only like him A LITTLE!" Disney huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

" **As a love expert myself, I conclude that Disney has a crush on Dreamworks.** " Olaf said proudly.

"I told you I'm not in love with him!"

" **Then why do you keep saying how "cute" and "adorable" he is? I know you're a tsundere but damn son.** " Eugene laughed until he saw that Disney looked like he was going to murder him. Then his laugh died down to a nervous chuckle.

"Ack, I need a drink. Wheres the spiked milk?" Disney said, getting up and walking over to his bookshelf where he pulled a book lever down. This opened a doorway to his own private little home.

" **That is really cliche. Maybe you should-** " Baymax stopped mid-sentence when Disney glared over his shoulder at the inflatable marshmallow before walking into the private house. " **Hm, maybe he's going through puberty!** " The robot concluded.

"Missed. Missed again." Dreamworks threw scraps of wadded up paper at the trashcan, missing every time. Most of his Characters were asleep except for Hiccup and Toothless, whom were playing a small game of hockey, and the Boy on the Moon, his main Character.

" **Master, it's late. You should head to bed.** " The Boy liked calling Dreamworks "Master" even though it made him uncomfortable. Dreamworks was sure The Boy does it to piss him off.

"But I don't wanna go to bed." The studio whined. Hiccup and Toothless finished their game and also drifted off to sleep.

" **All the other Characters are asleep and it's nearly midn-** " The Boy cut off when he saw Dreamworks stand up and walked to the window. The building he stayed in was different than the others. It was more a house than an actual office. It was where he worked but the official "Dreamworks building" where the movie magic happens was elsewhere. He liked being separated from the main office since it gave him more time to think and be by himself. But the main reason he liked this house was because it was close to Disneyland, where the Disneys liked to stay. Just as the clock hit midnight, a light beam shot into the sky and erupted into a dozen different lights. He loved watching the fireworks from this house. It made him think of 3Disney. He did like the Disney studio even though they fought a bit. WELL, more than a bit but you get the point. He guessed their relationship was a "love-hate relationship". He was never good with relationships, especially with mortals. Media types last a lot longer than normal people, even though they may change and their old Characters "die", they are still the same. He felt The Boy walk up next to him and watched the display. " **So this is why you like to stay up late, even if you're extremely tired in the morning.** " The Boy never moves him lips, mostly because he doesn't have a mouth slit. He didn't have many features in fact.

"Yep." Was all he said. He doesn't like talking too much. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I should go to bed, shouldn't I?" He chuckled.

" **'Yep'.** " The Boy said back. Dreamworks yawned again and went downstairs to turn off the lights before moving upstairs. He turned off all the lights in the house and walked into his bedroom, The Boy in tow. He brushed his teeth in the bedroom sink and changed his clothes to pajamas. Before getting in bed, he looked outside at the fireworks one last time. After a minute, The Boy coughed, drawing Dreamworks' attention to him. " **Bed.** " Was all the Character said. Dreamworks walked to his bed and laid down. He didn't like being told what to do but his Character knows what's best for him.

"Goodnight Boy." He said and turned off the light on his nightstand.

" **Goodnight master.** "

"Aaaah! The script is so hard to write!" Pixar hit his head on the desk for the umpteenth time.

" **Then get someone else to write it.** " Riley suggested. She, her emotions, and the lamp were the only ones awake. Riley wanted to stay up while the lamp was forced to since Pixar was using it as a light source on his desk.

"People always screw it up! That's how Cars 2 and Brave was made." The studio said while still having his face planted into the desk.

" **You know, he does have a point.** " Anger pointed out.

"I got to write this script! Even if it kills me!" Pixar slammed his fist onto the desk, which startled Fear almost to the point of collapsing.

" **Um, you can't die remember? You get 'reborn'.** " Disgust crossed her arms.

"Fine! If it kills me and brings me back to life as a different person!" Pixar slammed his fist on the desk again, successfully scaring Fear to the point of collapsing.

" **That's the...spirit? I guess?** " Riley scratched her head nervously.

"But I need to stay awake...I know! I'll watch some scary stuff!"

 _Half an hour later_

" **Joy, you don't need to put text on the screen whenever time passes.** " Sadness said slowly. Even though the emotions normally don't feel very many other emotions (emotionception!), they felt a great deal of fear after watching the scary videos on YouTube. Thank god Fear was still unconscious.

"Man...YouTube is weird...I should, um, let him know about the weird shit I found on here..." Pixar said, unmoving. "I don't want to sleep now, but I'm too scared to work." At that moment, Lamp thought it would be funny to turn off his light, the only light in the room. A girly scream was heard until Lamp turned on the light again. Pixar was the one screaming while Riley had tried to run away and ended up running into the wall, where there was now hole shaped like the girl. The hole was quickly replaced with a plane sized hole where the main plane from the Cars rip-off, I mean Planes movie had crashed.

" **Pixar?! You okay?!** " The plane asked quickly. Other Pixar Characters came running to the room to see what was going on.

"Y-yeah. Lampy just scared me." The studio said. "I was watching scary videos and Lampy turned the lights of and...I'm scared!" The glares the lamp got terrified it. It did NOT want to become trash. A faint "ow" was hear outside where Riley had landed. She jumped out a 4 story window and landed with little to know injuries.

" **That girl is as tough as a Nokia phone!** " Mater was heard outside. The cars would have driven to see what the issue was but they're CARS who can't fit in tight hallways.

" **Maybe you should go to bed-** "

"NO! THE MONSTERS WILL GET ME!" Pixar shivered violently.

" **Pixar, YOU HAVE MONSTERS AS CHARACTERS! YOU'LL BE FINE!** "

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about them..." The monsters from Monsters Inc. all yelled "WHAT?!"

" **C'mon, we'll help you to your room.** " Pixar followed after the Characters and hopefully get some sleep. That's the last time he watches scary videos at night. He's more scared of Creepypasta now than ever. Well, she did do her job at scaring people correctly. Outside inside Riley's mind, the emotions were groaning from the pain of hitting a wall and falling down 4 stories. That was when Fear decided to wake up.

" **Hey! What did I miss?** "


End file.
